The aim of this research project is to develop an elementary age version of the HOME Inventory, a measure of the quality and quantity of support for the cognitive, social, and emotional development within the home environment. Specifically, the research plan involves the modification of administrative and scoring procedures for the instrument, field testing, item modification and initiation of appropriate validity studies. The intended product is a valid, easy-to-use instrument. A total of 100 children (ages 6-10) will be recruited for the study. The children will be heterogeneous with respect to race, sex, and social class. Fifty of the participants will be obtained from children currently involved in a longitudinal study conducted by the Center (Sample). Fifty will be recruited from the Little Rock School District (Sample 2). The following information will be obtained regarding these children and their families: (1) HOME Inventory, (2) Socioeconomic Status and Family Structure Data, 3) Life Events Record, (4) California Child Q-set, (5) Conners Teacher Questionnaire, (6) Conners Parent Questionnaire, and (7) SRA Achievement Test battery. Using this array of home environment and child socioemotional and cognitive development data, a variety of statistical analyses will be performed in an effort to examine the adequacy of the elementary version of the HOME Inventory. The following general types of analyses will be done: (a) item analysis, (b) factor analysis, (c) reliability, (d) descriptive statistics, (e) validity. Descriptive statistics and validity studies will be done for selected subgroups as well as the total group, especially by race and by sex. These analyses should be useful in making decisions relative to scale modification. In addition, discussions with the home visitor in charge of field testing should yield information valuable in changing administrative and scoring procedures.